Frozen Paradise One-Shot
by BleachBaby123
Summary: [Toshiro x OC] A one-shot about our young captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya, meeting his love amidst the rain during recruitment day at the Soul Reaper Academy. Cuteness ensues, and Toshiro finds his attachment to a member of Squad Eight. No adult material, but


**[A/N: **Just thought I'd let you know that this was a one-shot for a friend on another website between her OC and her favorite Gotei 13 squad captain, one Toshiro Hitsugaya. I wrote it a little while ago, so I don't rememer all of what's in it, but I am fairly certain that there is cursing. That's about it. There's no lemon or adult material, so rest assured, you won't find random intercourse in this story. Enjoy!**]**

The day was dreary and wet. The constant flow of precipitation hadn't stopped in days, giving Reira a constant throbbing headache. Several of the barracks had flooded, leaving the poor members of Squad Four to mop up the water as the others watched. Reira felt especially bad for Hanataro, who was stuck soaking up water from Squad Eleven's barracks. The poor guy had already been tripped, punched, and kicked on "accident," and she had half a mind to go help him out, but it would have to wait. Her captain, Captain Kyoraku, had already asked her to accompany himself and Lieutenant Ise to the Shinigami Academy to help pick out the new recruits. She was not looking forward to it.

"If you don't mind me being so bold," Reira said to her captain before they left, "why the hell do I have to be the one to go? I'm not a seated officer, and I believe that Lieutenant Ise would be more than enough company to help you."

Shunsui laughed and ruffled his subordinate's hair. "Nanao's good at picking new recruits, but I think your input will be good, too."

"But, why?" she persisted.

He thought about it for a moment, then smiled. "Don't think I haven't noticed, Yuzuki," he stated. "You're strong, and you have good judgement, but you're a lot like me. You're lazy and don't put yourself out there, but I have no doubt that you could make lieutenant status if you tried." Reira's cheeks turned an embarrassing shade of pink, making her captain laugh. "Besides, you're fun to have around, and Nanao seems at ease."

Shunsui said nothing further as he followed Nanao to the academy, leaving Reira to her thoughts. She rubbed her temples in slow circles, trying to ease her headache as she ventured into the rain. She didn't understand how her captain, or anyone for that matter, could stand the rain for such a long period of time. It was okay is small quantities, but the longer it stayed, the more agitated Reira became. Regardless, she trekked through the mud behind her captain, nodding to fellow shinigami along the way. It wasn't long before they started to pass other captains and lieutenants also on their way to gather new recruits, but it was still a somber precession.

Once they had finally made it inside the dryness of the academy, Reira was soaked, along with the other lieutenants, though all the captains remained dry."I swear," she mumbled to Nanao as they squeezed the moisture from their hair, "all that reiatsu repels water." Nanao snorted as she stifled her laughter, making Lieutenant Matsumoto look over.

"No fair," she whined. "I want to laugh, too~!" Reira smiled, then elbowed her best friend lovingly in the side.

"I'll tell you later." She followed after Nanao again as they made their way into a large room filled with graduating shinigami. They were grouped together by whichever squad they had their heart set on, and there were a surprising amount who wished to enter Squad Eight.

"Oh, jeez," Reira groaned, letting her head fall. She felt a familiar hand on her head, and looked up at her much taller captain.

"Don't make such a fuss," he teased. "It'll be over before you know it."

"That's not what I'm worried about," she muttered. It was the fact that there was so much noise and so many people, it was causing her anxiety. Crowds and noise didn't go well with her, and her headache was steadily getting worse, making her mood take a sour turn.

It was a steady stream of people being interviewed, talked to, dismissed, and praised. Nanao had narrowed the applicants down to thirty that she wouldn't mind letting into the squad, and asked for Reira's opinion on all of them, to which she said no to two, and the rest was ultimately left up to Captain Kyoraku to decide on. After each person, Reira would stop to rub her temples, and take a sip of water to ease the pain in her head; it did nothing. When the day was finally over, Reira was more than a little irritated. Luckily, Nanao and Shunsui knew her well enough to leave her alone, but others... They weren't as informed.

Reira had decided on taking a walk around the academy she had once attended herself, hoping to get her mind of anything and everything. Even Rangiku seemed to understand that she needed some time, so there was no one to bother her. The rain had finally let up, even if it was just a little, but there was a cold breeze that followed. The numbing wind was bliss to her as she strolled through the gardens of the academy, but anything could shatter her mood. Just as she thought it would okay to return inside and finish up the paperwork for the new squad members, she ran face-first into a solid mass of _something. _With an "oof," she stumbled back, falling into a puddle. As if it weren't bad enough, several papers fluttered down around her. They looked to be more papers for recruits that all needed the signature of a captain to complete, but that didn't matter to her. She was wet, upset, and her head had started throbbing again.

"Would you mind watching where you're going?" she snapped too soon, then looked up into cold turquoise eyes. They were accompanied by snow white eyebrows, and held irritation in them. Reira blanched, standing up rigidly and bowing repeatedly. "C-Captain Hitsugaya, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize..."

He gave an agitated sigh, then proceeded to pick up the soaked and dirtied papers. Cheeks burning, she bent down to assist, but she knew that there was nothing that could be done to save the ruined documents. Once they were all gathered, she glanced at the papers that sat in an awkward brown heap on the walk of the academy. "I apologize, Captain Hitsugaya," Reira reiterated. "I should have been watching where I was going. I take full responsibility, and I would like to help in restoring the documents, if you'll let me."

Toshiro glanced at the papers as well, and Reira felt the small spike in his reiatsu, making her feel even more guilty. He took a deep breath before responding. "Thank you, I would appreciate it. Matsumoto wouldn't be much help in this case. I will call you when you're needed." Reira nodded, then bowed before heading back inside.

She had never had the pleasure of meeting Rangiku's captain before, and she hated that she had made such a bad first impression. Nevertheless, she was determined to make it up to him. She hoped he would understand if she were to explain the circumstances, but then it just seemed like an excuse to not be reprimanded. She thought all the way back to her captain and lieutenant, and didn't bring up the matter with either of them. It was her problem, and she didn't want to have to explain her blunder to people she respected.

x[x]x

It was two days before Captain Hitsgaya called for her. In fact, it was Rangiku who came to get her. Reira was doing paperwork of her own, assisting Nanao was a constant since their captain was so lazy, when Rangiku was escorted in by the third seat. Reira didn't even notice, and continued to write up the mission reports of the recent training activity they had taken in the World of the Living. It took several taps from her lieutenant before she finally looked up.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto's here to get you," Nanao said. "For...what?" Reira blushed and stood up.

"Ah," she said sheepishly, scratching at the back of her head. "I had a run-in with Captain Hitsugaya during recruitment day and ruined his documents. I offered to help restore them, since it was my fault."

Rangiku laughed. "It was hilarious!" she mused. "You should have seen his face when he came back with all those soggy papers, he was so angry." Upon seeing Reira's face drop, she tried to amend. "No, well, it wasn't that he was angry. Actually, he seemed rather awestruck... Never mind, I'm here because Captain didn't know your name. He gave me a vague description of what you looked like, and as soon as he said 'caramel brown hair,' I knew it was you." Reira nodded, feeling slightly disappointed that he didn't know her name, but then again, why would he? They'd never met before, so it wasn't strange.

"Well," Reira said with a sigh, "let's get going then. From what I saw, it was a lot of paperwork. Lieutenant, can you tell Captain where I went if he asks?" Nanao nodded, and Rangiku headed out the door to Squad Ten's barracks.

It was a short walk, considering Eight and Ten's barracks weren't that far apart, and Reira's gut twisted with anticipation. She was nervous, and still embarrassed, but she would have to get over it. It wasn't that bad, anyway. Once they made it passed the doors of Ten's barracks, Rangiku pointed out the way to Toshiro's office, and she headed there alone. Rangiku went into her own office-to drink, no doubt-and closed the door behind her, plunging the hallway into silence. Reira grabbed a piece of her golden brown hair and twirled it around her finger nervously, walking with purpose down the stretch of hall, and to the giant, looming doors of Squad Ten's captain's office.

Upon reaching the door, she reached out a confident hand and rapped twice on the solid oak door. "Enter," came a voice within. She did just that, pushing the heavy doors aside and stepping into the room.

"You summoned, sir?" she said, knowing full well what she was there for.

"Yes," he replied. "The papers are on the desk over there, see to it that they are finished." Reira gave a curt nod, then made her way to the desk. The old papers were there-to copy from, she guessed-as well as a stack of fresh, white paper to write the information on. She didn't really mind paperwork, especially when it was just copying, since it was really just busy work that the captains assigned to keep their subordinates out of trouble. "One more thing," he said, making her look over her shoulder at the young captain with innocent brown eyes. "What is your name?"

"Oh," she breathed, "it's Reira. Reira Yuzuki." Reira flashed a bright smile that stretched all the way to her chocolate colored eyes, leaving him momentarily speechless.

Toshiro cleared his throat. "Yes, well, thank you. For offering to redo the papers, that is."

His comment was followed by an awkward silence, the only sound in the room being the constant scribble of brushes on parchment. It was a tedious job doing one paper after another, with the only variation being the names in which were written on the paper. Other than that, it was the same pointless drudgery that was on every other document regarding new squad members. By the time Reira had started to make a dent in the stack, it was already nightfall. Her hand was cramping from the elaborate kanji used in some of the applicants' names, and she was running low on ink. _Looks like I won't be finishing tonight, _she thought.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" she said, breaking the silence. She stood up, resisting the urge to stretch and pop her joints, and rested her eyes on the slumped-over figure of the captain at his desk. "Captain?" She walked over to his desk and peeked at him, taking in his childlike position and trying not to giggle. He was sort of...cute.

Quietly, she grabbed another piece of paper and took up her brush again, writing down a hasty note that detailed that she was leaving for the night, but that she would return the next to day to continue the paperwork. Once the ink dried, she folded it nicely and addressed it to him, then set it beside his sleeping form, and exited his office silently. She smiled to herself, and didn't notice the drunk Rangiku Matsumoto stumble out of her office.

"Reira-chan~!" she sang, slinging an arm around Reira's shoulder and leaning all over her. "How was Captain? Isn't he just the cutest? He's not much older than you, you know." Reira blushed, noting that she had just thought that, and gently removed Rangiku's limbs from herself.

"He was fine," she said. "Very captain-like. I'm heading back to my barracks now, but I'll be back tomorrow."

"Aw, but why~?" Rangiku whined. Reira sighed as she guided her drunk friend back into the safety of her office.

"Because, it's late, I'm tried, and I ran out of ink." With that, she shut Squad Ten's lieutenant into her office, and strolled leisurely through the halls until she reached Squad Eight's barracks.

She slung open the door and was greeted by her squad members, to whom she responded to groggily with a light wave, then headed to her captain's office. She entered without knocking, as per usual, and sat down with him and Nanao, who were still working on paperwork of their own.

"Well, hey there, Reira," Shunsui greeted, setting down his brush with grace and giving her a smile. She waved, but didn't otherwise respond. "That hard, huh?"

She sighed. "It wasn't _hard,_ just...boring. I like when things are fun and lively, and it's not that I mind doing the work, it's just... I don't know." He nodded in understanding, and left her with her thoughts.

The three of them sat like that for an hour or so before Nanao placed the remaining papers in a pile, then said goodnight to her captain. Before she left, she pointed to Reira, who was slumbering at the table with her head resting on her hand. "What about Reira?" she asked quietly. Shunsui shrugged.

"Let her be," he said. "She's worked hard, and I don't mind if she stays." Nanao glared.

"Don't do anything to her, alright, Captain?" He laughed nervously.

"I wouldn't do that," he argued. "Besides, you know her story."

"Yes, yes, I've heard it a hundred times. You saved her, she's like a daughter to you, I know, but she's still a friend and I want to look out for her." Shunsui smiled, then let his lieutenant leave for the night. He left not soon after, placing a light blanket over his subordinate.

x[x]x

Right after Reira closed the door, the young captain awoke with a jolt. He looked around quickly in search of the girl that had been there, but she was nowhere in sight, and he sighed in relief. It was humiliating enough that he had fallen asleep while on the job, and to an unranked officer of another squad, no less. He cleared his throat and stared at the pile of papers on the desk across the room, noting that a good portion was done, but that there was still a lot to go. Then he noticed the neatly folded slip of paper laying next to him, and noticing it was addressed to him, he picked it up.

_Captain,  
I'm leaving for the night, as it's quite late, but I will be back tomorrow to work on the paperwork. Also, I would have continued, but I ran out of ink, so...yeah. See you tomorrow._

-Reira Yuzuki

Toshiro sighed again, setting the paper down on his oak desk, and resting his chin on his clasped hands. "Being so formal with a captain," he mumbled into the silence. "Of all the things..." Despite his grumblings, he wasn't angry at all. Quite the opposite, he was intrigued by the girl. She seemed respectful enough, but then she had the audacity to write a letter like that. He chuckled.

Another strange aspect of the girl was that she didn't seem the least bit intimidated by his status. Was it because he looked so young? Then again, she looked to be about the same age as himself, he noted. The captain pondered the question as he scratched his head, but couldn't figure out an answer. If anything, all the thinking made the image of the girl stand out vividly in his mind. The way her hair cascaded down her back in messy curls, and how her eyes bore no resentment at the fact that he made her redo his papers, even if she had offered. Toshiro stopped mid-thought and blushed, shaking his head and returning his focus to the pile of paperwork that remained to be done sitting in front of him. With a disgruntled sigh, he reached for his brush and set to work, working until the early morning sun peeked through his office window.

x[x]x

It had taken a surprising amount of time to redo all the papers Reira had ruined, and she wondered briefly how they had done it in one day. It had taken her at least a week, running back and forth between barracks to complete her own duties, as well as run some errands for Rangiku and Captain Kyoraku. She had gotten to know Captain Hitsugaya better in the past week, and to his dismay, she had grown accustomed to calling him "Shiro-kun," and was extremely comfortable with him, much like she was with her own captain. She found being around him fun, even if he was a giant stick-in-the-mud, but that was to be expected when you were the youngest captain on record to ever have obtained such a rank.

When Reira finally finished, she set her brush down gently, allowing the ink to dry from the paper, then groaned loudly, startling the white haired boy sitting at an oversized desk. "Done!" she sang, stretching her arms over her head and standing. "That took for-ever." She looked at Toshiro, who was glaring at her, and she laughed.

"Good," he said. "Now that you're done, you can go back to your own squad." Reira frowned, making a dissatisfied noise.

"Don't be like that, Captain," Rangiku said through the door, entering without knocking. "Can't she stay a little longer? You two seem to get along pretty well."

Toshiro sighed. "I'm sure she has duties that she needs to take care of back in her own squad," he replied in a clipped tone.

"Sheesh, Shiro-kun" Reira cut in, "do you hate me that much? Sorry for intruding."

Toshiro blanched. "N-No, no, no, it's not that," he stuttered. "I just-"

"I'm kidding," Reira laughed, holding her sides as she doubled over with laughter. If anything, she loved teasing Toshiro the most because it was just too easy. "Oh, that reminds me. Captain Kyoraku wanted me to remind you that we have a co-op mission between our two squads in the World of the Living tomorrow."

He groaned. "Right," he muttered. "Understood, wait. Are you going?"

Reira looked at him, puzzled. "Yes...? Why wouldn't I?" He shook his head.

"Never mind," he said hastily, shooing her out of his office. "Now, I have some last minute paperwork to take care of. Leave." Reira held up her hands in surrender and headed back to her squad's barracks without complaint, leaving Lieutenant Matsumoto and Captain Hitsugaya to bicker amongst themselves.

"You like her, don't you, Captain?" Rangiku teased, slapping her captain on the back.

"Get back to work!" he snapped, shooing her out of his office as well, and slamming the door behind her. He ran a hand through his white hair, sighing in frustration. "What a pain..."

x[x]x

The mission thus far was uneventful. There were hardly any Hollows, and when they decided to rear their ugly heads, they were easily disposed of. There were twenty shinigami altogether, and they all milled about lazily, hoping something interesting would happen. Reira was perched on the top of a lamp post, looking out over Karakura. It was cold, and the sky was overcast, looking dismal; Reira could sense the onset of precipitation. Of what kind, she couldn't yet tell, but she was banking on snow. The frigid breeze that blew through the city made her shiver, and she thought it was a good idea to get down before she froze.

"See anything interesting?" Shunsui asked as she stepped up to where the captains and lieutenants were standing.

Reira shrugged, giving the area another once over. "Not really," she said dejectedly. "There's not even a single Hollow, but it does look like it's going to snow. There's a plus."

"I didn't know you liked snow," Nanao pointed out.

"I do," Reira smiled. "It's beautiful and tranquil, and I just love it!" It was then that she saw Toshiro look at her from the corner of her eye, and the look on his face puzzled her. It was a sort of...admiration, and maybe longing? Something she had never had the pleasure of having it directed at her, but she'd heard of it. "What's up, Shiro-kun?"

Toshiro turned his head away instead of answering, and looked to the sky. He looked distant and thoughtful, and Reira felt a little flutter in her chest when he closed his eyes and the cool breeze ruffled his hair. Suddenly, he snapped his eyes open. "We've got company," he said, and unsheathed his Zanpaktou. The rest of the shinigami did as well, readying themselves for whatever was coming.

A Garganta opened up its gaping maw and spewed several beings into the air, closing behind them instantly. The blast of reiatsu that followed was detrimental, causing almost all the shinigami in the area to fall to their knees. The only ones who remained standing were the two pairs of lieutenants and captain, and Reira Yuzuki. Rangiku gave her a strange look.

"Not to sound rude, but how are you still standing?" she asked incredulously.

"I don't think this is the time to ask me 'how I'm still standing'!" Reira hissed, gesturing toward the horde of Hollows and the Arrancar leading them. "How about you ask me later?" Rangiku stuck out her tongue, then focused on the issue at hand.

A few minutes and several dead Hollows later, it was Toshiro and Reira against the Arrancar and about ten normal Hollows stood before them. Shunsui, Nanao, and Rangiku had gone after the rest of the Hollows that had scattered throughout the city. Reira jumped back as one of the Hollows lunged at her, slashing out with her blade on instinct as it reeled back. It dissipated in a cloud of ash, allowing her to see through it and dispatch another in its wake.

The Hollows she was facing were so weak that she didn't even have to use her Shikai. "Sorry, Kuraimizu," she murmured as she fought another onslaught of beasts. "Maybe next time."

_"I understand," _came the voice of her Zanpaktou. _"It's too much work to come out for such small fry, anyway." _Reira laughed inwardly as she twirled away from the claws of another Hollow, dancing around her opponent, only to sever its head from its body from behind. It vanished with a deafening howl, leaving her to gaze around for Toshiro.

As she turned around, his strangled voice echoed through the air. "Reira, duck!" She did, thinking it was better to do so and not need it, than to be slaughtered. She felt a blade whiz above her head, and she dropped several feet to see who it was. Above her stood the Arrancar, who wore a sadistic grin, and he laughed before speeding down toward her. Her eyes widened; he was too fast, and there was no way she could dodge it in time. She closed her eyes and waited for impact. When she felt only a splatter, she opened her eyes and stared in horror as Toshiro fell toward the ear with a gaping wound in his chest.

She gasped, unsure of what to do, and raced after him, completely forgetting the Arrancar that raced after her. She felt the familiar reiatsu of her captain as she heard the Arrancar howl in pain, then felt its presence disappear. Everything after that was silent, and she continued her descent after the white haired boy as snow began to fall. It stung her skin as she zipped through the air, steadily getting closer to Toshiro, and cursing the irony of the delicate flakes that dotted the sky. With a final burst of energy, she made it close enough to grab his wrist and halt his fall. She hugged the captain to her chest, feeling hot tears stream down her cheeks. "Please be okay," Reira pleaded as she lowered the both of them to the ground. "Please, please, please..."

x[x]x

It was two months later, and Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya remained comatose in the barracks of Squad Four. Reira had pleaded with her captain that he return them immediately, forgetting all the formalities of the lieutenant taking care of her captain. Reira...loved him. Yes, that was right, she _loved_ him, and she wouldn't let anyone other than herself take care of him. It was selfish, she knew, but weren't we all when it came to those we loved? Rangiku understood, though, and settled on visiting her captain once a week; it was her duty to keep her squad together when her captain was incapacitated.

Reira visited Toshiro daily after finishing her duties, and had even been promoted to the Fourth Seat in her squad, due to Shunsui's insistence. Captain Unohana had assured her that he would wake up, but when was up to him. He had been stabbed through the chest when he jumped in front of her during the mission, and she blamed herself for it, despite knowing that it wasn't her fault.

It had snowed off and on since the mission ended, and she couldn't find time to enjoy it between worrying over Toshiro, and her own duties. It was snowing again as she made her way through the halls of Squad Four, waving halfheartedly to the members who'd grown used to seeing her there every day. Out of courtesy, and hope that he might be awake, she knocked on the captain's door, and upon hearing nothing, entered with a heavy heart and sat down in the chair beside his bed. It was quiet, with nothing but the beat of the heart monitor, and it unsettled her. In the time she had spent there, many a time she dreaded should the device ever stop beeping; Reira didn't think she could take it.

"Heya, Shiro-kun," she said, trying for a chipper tone, and failing miserably. She reached out a hand a clasped his cold one within it; his skin was always cold, she had discovered, and she found it comforting rather than a sign of death. "You planning in waking up anytime soon? We're all worried, you know. Especially me..."

Suddenly, she gasped as she felt a small squeeze from Toshiro. Her large, chocolate brown eyes widened and she stared at their conjoined hands, hoping she hadn't imagined it. "Toshiro?" Reira breathed, standing up and looming over his sleeping figure. A hopeful tear slipped from the corner of her eye and splashed onto Toshiro's pale face. She released his hand and held back her hair as she leaned over him, placing her lips onto his in a sweet kiss. She had longed to do that for the longest time, but had never had the courage until now.

When a cool hand reached up to cup her face, she froze in surprise and shot her eyes open. Gazing back her were the beautiful turquoise orbs she's come to love, and instead of holding the usual irritation, they held relief. Reira pulled back slowly, gaping at Toshiro's now awake face and placing a hand over her mouth. "I'm glad you're alright," said Toshiro, giving her a small smile. It made her heart melt, and couldn't help but lunge at him, hugging him tightly.

"I should be saying that to you," she laughed, then jumped back hastily when he grunted. "Sorry, I forgot you were still injured."

"How long have I been unconscious?" he asked, gazing around the room, then outside to where the snow still fell.

"Ah, about two months," she said sheepishly, not meeting his eyes. She felt embarrassed for kissing him, but also happy that he kissed back.

"I see," was all he said. Then, he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him again, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Well then, can you fill me in on everything that's happened since the mission?" Reira nodded, and proceeded to recite the events of the past months.

x[x]x

Two years later, and all of Reira's close friends, including Rangiku, Nanao, Izuru, Shuhei, and Captain Kyoraku, knew of Toshiro and Reira's relationship. After she told Toshiro about how she was promoted, and how her captain had defeated the Arrancar, leaving out how she had saved him from falling (which Rangiku later blabbed, anyway), he had confessed to her in a very Tsundere way, blushing and scratching his chin. She happily accepted the position as his significant other, and they'd been happy ever since.

"Toshiro~!" Reira sang as she waltzed into his office carrying a folder from her captain. Rangiku greeted her happily, forgetting whatever it was they were discussing, and gave her a hug.

"Reira," Toshiro sighed, "you can't just barge in unannounced." Reira halted her progress to his desk and frowned, flashing sad brown eyes in his direction.

"Fine," she sniffed, turning on her heel and heading toward the door. "I see you don't love me..."

Toshiro stood up from his desk quickly, stuttering. "N-No, wait-!" he said. "I... Sorry. You have something for me?" Reira turned around, still pretending to be sad, and sauntered toward her love, holding out the papers gingerly. He took the folder from her and opened it, revealing a single piece of paper that read "I love you" in careful handwriting. "Wha-?"

He was interrupted by a kiss to the mouth as Reira perched on his desk. "I'll just leave you two cuties alone~!" Rangiku said, exiting the room. Reira and Toshiro separated, leaving Toshiro with pink cheeks, and his other with an indignant look on her face.

"You can't keep doing that, you know," he said as he gazed at the paper with a smile.

"I don't always do it," Reira argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, well, you do it enough."

Reira continued to pout, and Toshiro placed a kiss on her forehead lovingly. "I love you, too," he whispered in her ear. "Now then, I'll see you later." Then he shooed her out of his office like he did every day, and she laughed all the way down the hall.

In was just the beginning of the frozen paradise they shared.


End file.
